Follow you into the darkness
by Kindred01
Summary: Somone has been feeding Harry suppressants since he was 11 and now they have stopped feeding them to him, his heat had hit him hard and he goes to the only safe place he knows. What luck that there are 4 alphas willing to help him. HP/FW/GW/CW/BW


Charlie and Bill stood frozen to the spot; they had just walked into twin's apartment to ask if they have seen Harry because Dumbledore said that he had run away from his Aunt and Uncles. What they found was Fred and George both naked and fucking the dark haired teen they were looking for. Bill hand to use his hand to shut his brother's mouth as he looked at the scene before them, Harry was sandwich the two redheads both of them buried deep inside of him "Oh Merlin." Charlie gasped as he was transfixed on the way the two cocks disappear into the smaller male's body.

"Hey, guys either join us or leave," Fred said

"But either way close the fucking door!" George growled Harry was too far gone to even offer his own option as he just held onto the twins.

Bill walked into the room and grabbed his brother by his shirt and pulled him inside and then locked the door before warding it. The eldest redhead then shrugged his jacket off and walked around the bed and knelt closely by the three and licked his lips as he watched Harry. The boy's back was arched as he had his head resting on George's shoulder turned to his throat as his arms now hung loosely around Fred's neck. Sweat covered his skin and cum covered the dark haired teen's bulging stomach. He could see cum dripping out of Harry's well-used hole, it left a clear effect on him and Charlie. It had them adjusting their trousers "How did this start?" He asked his voice huskier than normal.

"He's gone into heat," George grunted as he caught Harry's lips in a kiss.

"He came here to hide from Dumbfuck …." Fred stopped and grunted as his hips jerked and he then let out a groan of satisfaction and then fell back onto the bed. "We had to fuck him." He groaned as George growled as he came inside of Harry "Someone had him on suppressants since he started at Hogwarts and now they stopped give them to him, it's has hit him hard." He groaned

"Please." Harry sobbed as he tried to ride George, who was also laying flat on his back.

"Need help?" Charlie asked he walked up to Harry who looked up at the dragon tamer with foggy eyes.

"That is why we sent patronus, we needed someone we could trust." George groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Charlie looked at Bill who nodded and started to strip out of their clothes and place them in the corner, while Bill covered his cock up in lube and walked up to Harry. The teen sobbed as he worked himself up and down on George's cock "Come one Harry let him rest me and Charlie will take care of you."

"Please, it hurts!" He whimpered as Bill scooped him up and pulled him from George who hissed and crawled himself over to his brother Fred and they just sat there drinking Pepper-Up Potion as they watched their older siblings as sandwich Harry between them. Fred sighs as he felt the Pepper-Up Potion kick in

"I bet they don't last 2 hours." He said to his twin.

"Make it 4." He grinned at him, as he slipped off the bed and went to get some drinks and maybe some food.

7 days later…

Charlie was always an early riser and as he looked at his three brothers sprawled out on the bed he notices that their omega was missing. He slipped off the bed and then pulled on his jeans and walked into the kitchen where he found the teen curled up in the window seat, wearing a black dressing gown and his fingers warped around the cup. "What are you doing up? You should be resting." He smiled as he flicked his wand at the kettle. Harry looked at him and smiled sadly at the alpha.

"I just wanted time to think." He whispered as he sipped his tea. Charlie walked over to him and sit down across from him, pulling out a muggle cigarette and brought it up to his lips and Harry watched as the end lit up by itself. "Didn't know you smoked?"

"Shhh don't tell mother." He grinned as he blew a puff of smoke out.

Harry smiled weakly at him and then looked down at his drink and sighed "Harry what is wrong?" He asked as he placed his hand on the teen's knee, bright green eyes looked up at him filling with tears "Oh Harry."

"I'm sorry Charlie I didn't want to do this to you guys." He sobbed; the redhead took the cup out of the teen's hand and placed it on the kitchen table before warping his around sound the sobbing teen. He pulling him onto his lap and held him close "I'm sorry." He kept crying

"Shhhh." He ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair. "Look you didn't trap us if that is what you were thinking? We care for you Harry we would do anything for you."

"You don't mean that!" The teen cried "That is just the bond talking." He kept his face into the man's shoulders. Charlie sighed and pulled him up and then wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I mean it and it's not just the bond, we all agreed that if you ever turned dark we would follow you my little dragon." Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the redhead with wide eyes.

"Charlie!" He gasped, he wanted to feel angry that they thought he could turn dark but he looked down and sniffed "Really? You would give up everything to follow me?"

The alpha placed his hands on the 16-year-olds hips and then kissed him on the lips before sliding his hands up to Harry's shoulders and slide the black robe down his shoulders letting it pool around his waist. He leaned back and smiled as he looked at the claiming bites that littered his shoulders and they have healed leaving a scar to show their mating was successful. "I mean every word of it."

"Started without us I see," Fred said as he walked in heading over to Harry and pulled him back slightly and kissed him as he stroked his throat.

"Hi." Harry blushed

"Hey, baby."

Harry was feeling better thanks to Charlie but he was still feeling scared that they would all leave him. Bill grabbed Harry as he walked back to the bedroom, the teen squealed as he was spun around and then found himself pressed to the bed to rather a wolfish look on Bill's face. Harry smiled as he reached up and ran his fingers cross Bill's scars "Hello my mate." His growl came out as a purr, Harry smiled at him, and he sometimes forgets that Bill can get a little wolfish. "You smell good." He grinned.

"Good…I think?" He isn't sure how he meant to smell good but he did have a shower before Charlie woke up so maybe it was the twins shower gel. "Is it true?"

"That you smell good yes." He grins as he kisses him and then tickles his side.

"AH STOP IT!" Harry laughs as he rolls from side to side "Bill stop!" He giggled as he looked at up at the eldest alpha in the room "I was meaning is it true that you, Charlie and the twins would join me if I go dark?" He asked, Bill, looked at him and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf Harry there is no escaping that I'm a dark creature, Charlie works with dragons and that is enough to alter his aura and the gruesome twosome we both know are no saints." Harry nodded and sighed as he laid there with the alpha hovering above him.

"I can't go back to Hogwarts Bill; I can't even go back to my Aunt and Uncle's and Dumbledore…" He stopped and looked back up at him and then took the alpha's hand and placed it on his stomach. "I don't know if there are any pups in there, but I bet there are." He smiled weakly,

"Yeah, I have a question about that, how come you were on suppressants so long? I didn't even know you were an omega until 7 days ago." Harry hummed and rubbed his eyes.

"Dumbledore had been drugging my food and drink, but he suddenly stopped." He looked worried up at his mate.

George walked out from the bathroom wearing only a towel and stood there rubbing his hair with another towel "I say we move to American and set up shop there, tell only Remus and Sirius where we are heading to and why." He said as he moved through the room, Harry watched him as he leaned over and kissed him as he pushed Bill's face out of the way.

"Careful I bite," Bill mumbled as he turned his head away from the hand and nipped it.

"Awo, you always were the grumpy person in the morning," George growled as he sat on the bed while the others walked into the room. Bill let Harry sit up between his legs as the other sat on the bed.

"I like George's idea." Charlie said, "Safer for our mate and pups."

6 months later…

17-year-old Harry Potter stood in his mates' new shop in New York, he smiled as he rubbed his bump as he handed a customer a bag "Here you go, just remember they turn hair blue and it can last week." He told them, he said as he rubbed his back, Fred walked out from behind the curtain and frowned as Harry winced.

"You should be resting." He tells him

"I want to feel useful."He mumbled as he felt his mate stand close behind him.

"Love you helped upset this place up, stock the shelves dealt with our rants. You need to rest 4 pups is a lot." He told him. Harry sighed and turned to look at him with a soft smile "Go and have one of your Papa's hot chocolates." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Remmy and Siri are here?" He beamed; he slapped Fred's arms lightly "Why didn't you tell me as he hurried off to see his Papa and dad.


End file.
